


Harem

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel are captured on a planet and forced to be sex slaves.





	Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Het non-con (rape); graphic sex (D/OFC); J/OFC mentioned + J/OMC; D/OMC (mentioned). Male/male graphic sex (J/D). Bondage fun. Kink. Graphic violence. Angst. Death fic (Temporary character death). Slavery.  


* * *

Part 1

Daniel awoke with a bad headache and moaned. He felt both dizzy and disoriented; his stomach rolled sickeningly and he could taste bile in the back of his throat. He took deep breaths, willing himself not to throw up and gingerly opened his eyes, expecting any bright light to further aggravate his headache. To his relief, the illumination was very dim. The archaeologist waited for the minute or so it took for his eyes to adjust to the very low lighting and noticed that he was in a rectangular room. It was poorly lit with the last vestiges of the sunset coming through the barred windows lining the high, gray stonewalls. He couldn't see the ceiling; it was lost in the gloom above. 

He was lying on his back, and he couldn't move anything except his head. Leather straps, tightly cinched, held him down, pinning his wrists at his sides and his legs apart. He was stark naked. Someone had got his clothes off but had left his glasses in place. He felt the blood rise in his face; although nobody was there to see him like that, he hated it anyway. 

The linguist wondered nervously where Jack, Sam and Teal'c were. He closed his eyes to concentrate, to bring to mind what had happened to SG-1. The colonel had been right behind him when... he suddenly remembered everything: a ball of green energy had hit Jack and him just before they could step through the wormhole to go back to the SGC... then blackness. A few natives had been hidden in bushes not very far of the Stargate. Shortly after SG-1 had stepped through the event horizon onto P3X-468, they'd attacked the team. Jack had opened fire and shouted to retreat immediately. 

[I dialed the coordinates of the Earth, Sam sent the SG1-code through the wormhole, and Teal'c and Sam made it to the gate, barely...] He heaved a long helpless sigh. [But... unfortunately not Jack and I.]

He sighed again and, very worried, murmured, 

"And where's Jack now? What did they do to him? What..."

He was suddenly interrupted by a sound at the door. Two male guards entered the big room shortly after. They were humanoids, but not human--their skin was pale green and they had pointed ears, and horns on each side of their forehead. They had long silver hair raised in chignons. They both wore a heavy armor and held lances. He noticed each held a whip on his right side. The natives stopped on either side of Daniel's table and bowed their heads respectfully as a female entered. She had long hair covering her shoulders and back and wore a long red dress decorated with golden geometrical motif. She came through the door with grace and majesty, her chin lifted imperiously. 

"I'm Darlaa, queen of Atalaa."

The archeologist looked up at her and said, "My name is Daniel Jackson. My friends and I are explorers, we came here in peace, we..."

"You came here to ransack our museums and our temples, like all the others who came here before," the woman said angrily.

Daniel shook his head. "No! No! No! We are explorers! Not thieves, I swear. We just want to know your culture, to share..."

"Enough! You are another alien thief!" Darlaa interrupted. "And therefore, you will be punished as one. Your hands will be cut, then you will be hung." She suddenly had a lewd smile and let a finger trail down Daniel's spine. "Unless... of course, you chose to be a Hataa, a member of our harem--a sex slave. You're a handsome man, strong, young, full of vitality and seed...desirable... I never saw a man with such beautiful blue eyes..."

Daniel nodded, realizing that Darlaa must have given order to her soldiers to capture all the men who crossed the Stargate. Then she could choose her future sex slaves, her Hataa, from among them. But first, she had to accuse them of being thieves so that the men, fearing being put to death, instead chose to become sex slaves. Some choice.

Daniel then asked, "Where's the man who was with me? His name is Jack O'Neill. I need to talk to him!"

The woman in red smiled broadly. "He's one of my Hataa. He's old, but in extremely good shape! Muscular and strong, like you. He's experienced in how to really satisfy a woman. He is a man of many talents. If you want to see him again, you have no other choice but to be a Hataa, too."

The linguist wasn't surprised that jack had chosen to be a Hataa - a sex slave and to have sex with that woman. It was the only way to stay alive and to have a chance to go back to the SGC. It was a logical decision.

Daniel nodded. "I choose to be a Hataa."

The woman in red grinned victoriously. "I knew it. But before I add you in my harem, I have to test you, to judge if you're a good lover. If you're not, you'll be killed - hung."

She took her dress off in a flash and then, totally naked, she jumped like a cat onto the table. She knelt between Daniel's thighs and, as she stimulated his penis with a few skilled moves of her fingers, the member immediately sprang to life. Studying him, she could see that he was a good size, not too long and not too thick. 

"Oh, yes, just right," she said with appreciation while Daniel blushed furiously. 

After that the woman began roaming his body with her hands. She bent down to take the man in her mouth, to lick and suck, as her hands stroked the soft tanned skin here and there, caressing, pinching, stroking, making him ready. She purred with pleasure as Daniel's hips bucked up against her, and as he moaned and tossed his head. When she was satisfied that he had suffered enough, she kissed her way down his rippling stomach, and then she lightly licked the head of his now rock hard shaft, tasting some of his pre-cum on the tip. She then slid her lips over her prisoner's erection and began to bob her head up and down the cock, occasionally removing her mouth, only to lick along the blood-engorged penis and occasionally run her tongue across his testicles, bringing a moan of satisfaction from Daniel. Feeling him on the verge of coming, she decided to give him a short break... having a sudden and wicked idea.

She looked up at the guard standing on her left and ordered, "Bring the Hataa called O'Neill here."

The creature bowed his horned head with respect and then left the room. The woman then raised herself up and she straddled Daniel's lap, taking his manhood into her hands and guiding him into her hot, wet folds, slowly sliding down his throbbing penis, adjusting to his size. The linguist let out a soft gasp as he felt her envelop him. She began to rock her hips from side to side slowly, enjoying the feel of him inside her, then moved her hips up and down with increasing speed. Grasping Daniel's shoulder and with her free hand, she reached behind her and gently tugged on his testicles and massaged them, feeling him drawing close to climax. Daniel was strongly aroused, his mind numbed by lust, and he couldn't help but thrust his hips up the best he could, causing the woman mounting him to moan and close her eyes. She leaned in to kiss him on the lips once more. As she did so, she could feel his throbbing manhood stiffen even more. She knew his release and hers were imminent. 

She cried out above him as she was swept away by the shock waves of her intense orgasm. She came hard, wave after wave of her juices flowing down Daniel's penis. As he felt the woman climaxing, the young man couldn't hold himself back any longer. A few more powerful thrusts and with a huge shudder, he spilled himself into her, crying out in release, his erection jerking inside her grasp. The woman howled with intense pleasure as she felt the walls of her sex relentlessly milking Daniel's swollen cock. Then, exhausted, she collapsed on top of her Hataa, both of them shuddering through the remaining waves of their climax. They remained like this, the archeologist's sensitive penis inside the woman's sated body, for several minutes. Finally, still panting a little she pulled herself out and left the table.

Suddenly O'Neill entered the room followed closely by the guard who had been sent to search for him. The colonel gritted his teeth angrily as he saw that the man he loved in secret was prisoner of the leather straps securing him on the table (like he was a few minutes ago) and then was distraught as he noticed that the woman (naked, sweaty and flushed) had just had sex - non-consensual sex with Daniel... the younger man's erection still half erect and glistening. He tightened his fists, glaring at the woman who had raped the linguist (and Jack before him), wanting to hurt her... But he couldn't because if he tried to do anything to harm his Mistress the guard would probably hurt him, or kill him. All he could do was address an 'I love you' look to Danny to try to soothe him. Daniel shot him an 'I'm okay' look and he was relieved, a little.

Daniel was stunned to see the other man in his Hataa's attire: O'Neill was naked, shaved everywhere, wore a golden metallic collar, a black leather harness was fastened around his waist and between his legs, nicely underlining his penis (he noticed), and had clamps on his nipples. Daniel couldn't help but feel strongly aroused to see the older man like this. Playing Master and slave with Jack was his favorite sexual dream. He sighed chagrined. [But I'm not dreaming now... no, it's real. Jack and I are sex slaves.]

The woman ordered to one of the guard to free Daniel from his bonds and then looked at O'Neill. "You! You're going to take this man like an animal. Now! Let's see if he likes sex that way."

The colonel shook his head as the guards moved Daniel on his elbows and knees on the table, restraining his wrists and ankles with leather straps. He dreamed each night about making love to the young man, yes, but he didn't want to take him like a rapist - but to make love to him like a lover. It was completely different. 

The woman groaned. "Obey me! Otherwise you will be severely punished!"

O'Neill shook his head again. "No. Forget it."

"Guards! Secure him!"

The guards fastened Jack's wrists into the manacles that hung from the ceiling. Then his arms were stretched above his head, lifting him until he stood only on his toes. His ankles were manacled to the floor by short chains. The guards were so strong and experienced that Jack could do nothing to stop them. He stood there in a spread- eagled position, his body unprotected and helpless.

The woman eyed her sex slave from head to toe and smiled deviously before saying, "Now you're going to pay for that! No slave says 'no' to his Mistress. It's the rule number one." 

She asked a guard to give her his whip. With every blow she gave him, she told him the rules of the harem, twenty in all. O'Neill refused to let her know how much it hurt, but after several blows, he was unable to suppress muffled grunts and groans. 

"Now let me tell you what your duties to me are..." She continued whipping the colonel.

Daniel couldn't stay silent anymore - watching the man he loved suffering was unbearable. 

"Stop please... Mistress!... Jack! Take me! Take me please. I want it. I don't want you to suffer anymore..."

But she continued and at the end of the session, O'Neill's muffled grunts and groans had changed into moans of lust and his cock was hard and erect. The woman noticed that, of course, and smiled, which Jack couldn't see since his eyes were firmly closed, his ragged breathing the only sound in the room. She moved in front of him and was pleased to see that his cock was jerking with need and want.

She gestured to the guards to free the older man and ordered, 

"Place him behind the young Hataa!"

O'Neill, too weak to resist, let the creatures lift him on the table and then push him towards Daniel's firm and muscular buttocks. Daniel reached behind and cupped Jack's ass, pressing him against his. The colonel howled with pain as he received another blow on his bloodied back. He rested his head against Daniel's shoulder and murmured, "I'm sorry Daniel." 

Daniel nodded and whispered, "I want you Jack, I do, I really do. I love you. I'm in love with you Jack."

O'Neill, astounded, let out a loud, "What?" 

"I'm in love with you Jack," the linguist repeated.

The colonel nodded, "Oh God! Okay... I'm in love with you too Daniel. Don't tell this to anyone here. Two Hataa can't be in love with each other, it's strictly forbidden and sentenced with death."

Daniel felt his heart pound with deep and intense joy in his chest. "Oh Jack, you love me..."

The woman groaned with irritation and ordered, "Stop talking! Take this man, O'Neill! Now!"

Jack nodded again. "Right away... Mistress."

He covered his erection with lots of saliva, then moistened Daniel's anus with more, in order to minimize the pain. Then he held his organ and guided it to the puckered opening waiting beneath him. He thrust forward and the head of his cock popped through the ringed sphincter. Daniel gasped, his eyes shot open and then widened at the unfamiliar burning pain in his ass. He cried out as his anus tightened against the slippery cock. The colonel held still for a few moments, allowing the other man to become accustomed to the strange sensation, then began thrusting slowly in and back out, a inch or two deeper with each forward movement, until his balls were pressed up against warm flesh, cock squeezed and held by Daniel's body. The archeologist bit his lip against the pain, and then somehow, something let go inside, transmuting the pain into a slow flooding blaze of pleasure. O'Neill forced himself to stay still while Daniel adjusted to him, relishing in the sensation of being inside of a man again - inside his beloved Daniel. It was such a thrill to look down and see that he was buried inside of the linguist, someone he never thought he would see beneath him... Hearing Daniel let out a strangled sob, he reached down and brushed the back of his hand over the younger man's cheek, wiping away the moisture he encountered there. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, feeling guilty that he'd made Daniel suffer.

"Take him wildly!" the woman suddenly ordered.

O'Neill was tempted to say "no" again and to add, "Go to hell!" but he didn't want to be whipped again. 

He nodded and said, "Yes Mistress."

O'Neill started moving. Daniel couldn't help but cry out when his lover pulled back and thrust forward for the first time. He hissed, "Oh! God Jack!" and arched his back, and in so doing, tightened his anal muscles and made his partner moan with pleasure in return. The colonel thrust gently at first, then, seeing the woman threateningly wave the long straps of the whip at her feet, he decided to pick up the pace, pulling out more, thrusting in more deeply than before. Moving with uncanny accuracy, he hit Daniel's prostate head on as he drove himself deeper inside, making the young man cry out with pleasured moans and tiny whimpers as the shuddering passed through him, over him. O'Neill began pumping, thrusting, hard and fast, fucking his lover well. He rocked his hips for a while, then pistoned into him for several strokes, then repeated the rocking motion. Within minutes they were both sweating and moaning continuously, increasing the pace as they worked towards completion. 

Jack reached down taking hold of Daniel's hard cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. He panted harshly, feeling his body tense as Daniel was fast losing control, slamming wildly into his partner's very hot and willing body. Before long Daniel stiffened, screaming "Jaaaaack!" as he came, shooting his semen on the table beneath him. As his ass muscles tightened convulsively around O'Neill's penis, he lunged forward once more before stilling. He cried out chokingly, losing his voice as his orgasm charged through his body and then spilled his seed within his lover, falling in an exhausted heap on top of him. Their legs couldn't hold up under the tremors and they collapsed flat on the table. 

Some time later, Daniel managed to open his eyes. Jack was sprawled on top of him, his weight pinning him to the table. Their legs were intimately entangled and his lover's arms surrounded him. The young man smiled, completely satiated, and waited contentedly for his lover to wake up. Lost in post-coital haze he didn't remember anything that happened before Jack and he had wild sex... but came back down on Earth as he heard someone applaud. He looked up and noticed a man dressed in a short golden tunic standing beside the door, framed between two guards. 

"Bravo! Bravo!" the man said, continuing to stroke his erection, a hand beneath under his tunic. "It was very arousing." He headed towards the woman and smiling added, "I didn't know that you loved to watch men having sex, sister. In need of something exotic to stimulate you? Did it work Darlaa? Are you aroused?"

The woman shook her head, "I thought I would be aroused but I'm not Halii - and I'm upset. It was a waste of time."

The man chuckled. "Not for the slaves, obviously. They loved to have sex; I'm sure they're lovers. They're beautiful - especially the young one. They're muscular, strong, I like them. I want them in my harem Darlaa."

Darlaa nodded. "All right, brother. But to have them, you're going to give me your mine of zelenium."

Halii hesitated. "I could buy myself several thousand slaves with all the gold produced by that mine!"

The woman smirked, "True, but if you want them... Look at the young Hataa, Halii. He's beautiful and so responsive... picture him sucking your penis brother... "

Halii nodded. "All right. You'll have it tonight. I will send my lawyer to you with the documents giving up to you the mine of zelenium." 

He moved beside O'Neill, still passed out on top of Daniel, and grimaced as he saw the strips of flesh of his bloodied back.

The woman explained, "He said 'no' to me, brother. I had to punish him severely."

Halii nodded. "And I'm sure you had fun whipping him Darlaa. You just adore make your slaves hurt."

Darlaa shrugged. "And you're just too gentle and kind with yours. You're weak and pathetic. I don't like you, brother." Then preceded by her guards, she left the room.

"I know."

* * *

Part 2

Much later in Halii's harem

O'Neill opened his eyes as he felt cool hands roaming on his chest, and saw Daniel's face above his. The younger man smiled - and began playing with his nipples.

"Daniel..."

"Hi Jack! How do you feel?"

"I'm okay."

Daniel nodded. "The doctor did a great job with your back. He healed you in a short time with a strange medical device and you don't even have a scar - not a new one at least."

The colonel noticed Daniel's hairless head. "You shaved your hair...'

The archaeologist shook his head. "No, the harem's barber shaved my hair Jack... because Halii, our new Master, loves to nibble the nape of his partners when he's fucking them. One other thing--the barber removed all my hairs - permanently. I won't even have a beard anymore. Halii wants his sex slaves to be smooth to the touch... and oiled everywhere. Oil and hairs don't mix well."

O'Neill blinked twice, processing, and suddenly gasped with horror as he pulled the duvet off his body... discovering it totally hairless. He moaned in distress and said, "I feel naked..."

Daniel grinned. "You are naked, Jack."

The colonel whined, "I know Daniel - and you know what I mean. I loved my hairs... I feel less like a man... and * porn stars are hairless *." He blinked again finally registering what his lover had said before. "Halii is our new Master? Who's that guy?"

"You remember the woman in red, Darlaa?"

The colonel grimaced, remembering his sufferings, and he groaned angrily, "Oh yes..."

Daniel explained, "She has a brother named Halii. He's the king of this planet and he co-reigns with her. You didn't see him; you were passed out on my back. The doctor told me lots of things when he was healing you; like Halii is good with his slaves and that all the slaves appreciate him. The sex slaves aren't locked in a dungeon but they're free to go in a vast park - surrounded with a force field of course. There are public baths, lots of sporting installations, a vast library, lots of workshops, a theater, and so on. It's more like a nudist camp - town, with things to develop the muscles * and the brain * than a harem. Most of the men here have a much better life than the one that they had before. Slaves have comfortable individual rooms - or rooms for couples. Yes, sex between men is allowed here and couples live here. Halii thinks that to forbid sex between slaves - and masturbation - isn't a good thing because it frustrates them and makes them aggressive and thus dangerous... and slaves free to have sex have the opportunity to learn how to please another man... By the way, Halii appointed a 'master in sexual pleasures' to each of us because we're are new here."

O'Neill was aghast. "What?... He wants us to be trained to be a good lover? I'm already a good one!"

Daniel nodded and grinned. "Oh yes... you're a good lover Jack, but these men will make us experts."

The colonel's eyes narrowed. "You like that idea, don't you? And you don't seem upset about being here..."

The archaeologist sighed. "I like the idea to be trained to be a great lover, yes, but I don't want to stay here. It's an agreeable prison, that's true, but it's still a prison. I want to go home Jack, as much as you. We'll find a way to escape and to return to the SGC, I know."

O'Neill nodded. "I know... I just feel er... ill at ease at the idea to have a master in sex. First I feel like a student - and I really hated being one and... sex is something private..."

Daniel chuckled. "Not here, Jack. Sex is totally free. There's no taboo. I saw an orgy earlier on the edge of the swimming pool."

The colonel gasped with surprise. "An orgy? Oh God!"

The linguist continued, "There's something else... Halii chooses three men each day to er... 'entertain' him. One for the morning, one for afternoon and one for the evening."

Jack nodded and groaned. "And one day, he'll have us in his bed, Daniel."

He stood up and moved away from the large bed, glancing around him, grimacing at the multicolored furniture, the thick carpets on the floor, the mirror-covered ceiling, the pictures of naked men illustrating some of the Kama Sutra positions hung on the walls, jars of lubricant (at least that's what he thought they were) sitting on the bedside table... 

"I hate the 'brothel' motif... "

Daniel nodded. "It's our room, Jack. I think..."

He was suddenly interrupted by knocks on the door. Daniel opened it and two naked men (of course) wearing the silver collar of Halii's sex slaves appeared. They were tall, well built (everywhere) and middle-aged like O'Neill. 

The man close to Daniel said, "My name is Haad. Master Halii ordered us to come here to show you how to please a man. I'm going to teach you everything I know so you can give pleasure to our Master." Then he took the linguist's hand. "Let's go to my bedroom. I have all the necessary items there."

Daniel gave a puzzled frown. "Items?"

Haad smiled. "Yes, the sex toys. There are many of them and I couldn't bring all of them here."

Daniel looked at Jack who had shifted into 'Don't touch my lover mode' and said, "Easy Jack. At the end of the day we'll compare our 'knowledge'."

O'Neill calmed down and smiled. "Knowledge... okay. See you later Daniel... but remember that I'm your lover. Try to have as little pleasure as possible with that man."

The young man nodded. "I promise."

Haad and Daniel left the room. Then the other 'teacher' entered, saying, "Hello, my name is Kern."

* * *

Later, in the evening

Drained of both his strength and seed, Daniel entered he and Jack's room staggering. He headed towards the bed on which his lover was sprawled on his back, snoring, and then he slumped on the mattress limply. He managed somehow to cuddle up against O'Neill and closed his eyes blissfully. The colonel half-woke and whispered, "How was your day?"

"Mfffmmgrrrmumf..." Daniel replied unable to speak.

O'Neill nodded weakly. "Same thing here. I'm all sore, my dick's burning, and I know how it feels to have an extra-large anus."

"Mmmffgrummfff..."

O'Neill kissed Daniel's head and then asked the young man, "You too... Did your 'master in male sex' give you a butt plug to 'accustom you' to having something big inside you?"

Snores.

The colonel decided to return to sleep as well. He mumbled, "Good night Daniel," and then fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning

Daniel was the first to wake - trapped beneath Jack, who was sprawled on his stomach on top of him. He could feel his lover's morning erection between his butt cheeks and moaned with pleasure - He was already half-hard and felt himself getting firmer by the second. His throat tightened and his cock hardened as he saw himself buried balls deep in his lover's ass. He rolled Jack carefully onto his back, took his butt plug out, and threw it on the bedside table beside the jars of lubricant. Then he slowly parted O'Neill's legs and slid a pillow under his hips. He reached for the lube to coat his own erection, jerking with both need and want. He placed a good amount of oily substance at the dilated entrance to Jack's rectum. As the other man didn't need to be prepared, Daniel inserted just the tips of three fingers, sliding them in and out a few times. Taking his rock hard penis in his hand, he guided it in position, and then pressed the head of against his lover's relaxed anus.

He moaned, and with one sharp thrust, he was inside. He gasped, "Oh! It's so good!" He fought for control, waves of pleasure roiling through him. 

Suddenly desperate hands grasped at Daniel's hips and pulled the young man closer, then they moved down Daniel's back to his ass, squeezing it. Hungry lips reached up for the archeologist, and a husky voice purred in his ear, "Come on Daniel! Come on! What are you waiting for?" Then he kissed his lover again before nibbling his lower lip playfully. "Fuck me!"

Daniel pushed his cock into Jack's ass, until he was buried to the hilt, then he started to thrust, again and again, slamming up against the so-willing flesh of his lover, burying himself deep inside. They both needed the release, and Daniel wanted to make Jack lose himself in the pleasure. His rhythm was maddening. He almost withdrew, then rammed inside again, and again and again burying himself deeper each time. Jack wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and held on for dear life, squeezing all his muscles around that wonderfully hot, hard cock. He moaned blissfully. This was good; this was what he'd needed, wanted... He reached up, found and bit one flushed ear, and was rewarded by a feral growl and a renewed frenzy of thrusts. Jack threw his head back and yelled, totally unconcerned with soundproofing or passersby in the corridor because everyone else did the same thing too and they could hear their sounds of pleasure.

He cried out, "Oh, yes, yessss! Yes, oh... God! Yes! Like * that *, oh god! Yes, more, man, more!"

O'Neill cried out as Daniel's hard cock moved maddeningly across his prostate making him jump with every thrust, moving in perfect harmony with the body manipulating him so perfectly, matching each stroke, clenching his inner muscles, relaxing and clenching again, his body arching, his head tilted back, his hands sliding over his lover's sweat glistened back, nails digging into tender skin. The colonel cried out again as his lover slipped a hand between their glistening bodies and grasped his aching shaft, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Daniel sped his movements, pumping into his lover as hard and as fast as he could and all the while watching Jack's throbbing cock in his hand. Then suddenly he stiffened, threw his head back and let out a strangled cry as his balls tightened - then cried out in bliss as he felt his semen race through his cock. He grinned blissfully as the colonel's muscles squeezed his penis. He could feel himself being milked, emptying his balls inside his lover. Then O'Neill came in his turn with a feral howl, arching off the mattress, his semen cascading over his partner's his fist and abdomen. As they both heaved for breath, Daniel lowered himself onto Jack, supporting his weight on his forearms. Kissing slowly, lazily, between moans, they smiled at each other as their bodies calmed. 

Daniel suddenly said, "You know, Haad told me something yesterday... You remember when that green laser beam hit us just after our arrival on this planet?"

O'Neill nodded. "Yes, I remember. I felt like a flash of lightning had hit me. I felt all my nerves fry, then nothing! Blackness."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, me too. It wasn't flash of lightning Jack, but transporter beam. We were transported directly in Darlaa's dungeon, in a cell. Without realizing it, we vanished under Carter and Teal'c's eyes. They must think we're both dead, disintegrated."

Suddenly a loud knock at their door made them both jump and a voice announced, "Gathering in the courtyard of the dormitories! In five minutes our Master will be there to choose one of us! Hurry up! Be cleaned and oiled!"

*

The two men hurried to have a shower, then oiled each other's body copiously and after that headed in the vast courtyard where the other sex slaves were already assembled and masturbating because it was required to be aroused when Halii arrived to choose. The King was approaching, framed between four guards armed with batons. The sex slaves were nervous, restless, each (except O' Neill and Daniel) hoping they would be chosen. Once the king was close to them, they stopped stroking themselves and then thrust out their torso and muscles, moving aside legs so that their Master could have impregnable eyesight on their muscular body and on their genitals. Jack and Daniel just contented themselves with observing the show.

Halii began reviewing his sex slaves, feeling the muscles of one man, cupping the testicles of other one, and sliding his fingers along the fully erect cock of a third. 

O' Neill, revolted, whispered to his lover, "This guy makes me think of a stockbreeder feeling cows before buying them during an rural fair. It's so eww! "

Halii stopped in front of Daniel and smiled, suddenly remembering the young man his sister had captured. He moved back a bit then admired him from foot to head, his eyes glistening with lust. When he wanted to touch the chest of the archaeologist, O'Neill growled like a menacing bear and caught Halii's wrist in a steely grip, almost crushing it, making the man yelp with both surprise and pain. Then the colonel pushed Halii away from his lover in a protective gesture. 

Everyone froze with astonishment and shock. No one had ever dared to touch Halii before and especially attack him and hurt him. The guards reacted and dashed towards Jack. Then flattened him on the ground, then with the aid of their batons they hit the sex slave hard, over and over. Daniel tried to intervene but two slaves caught him firmly and held him back, not wanting the young man to be hurt too. When the soldiers moved away from O'Neill, he was sprawled on the grass, unconscious, his bare body was badly bruised and his gray hair was dark with blood from the wound on the side of his head. 

Daniel finally got rid of the slaves who held him and sank to his knees on the ground beside his mate. His head was spinning; the only sound he could hear was the whoosh of the blood in his ears and the rapid rate of his heart. He gently pulled the injured man in his arms and cradled his lover's head close to his chest, murmuring his name. 

Hearing his name, O'Neill regained consciousness and tried to stay awake, fighting the darkness creeping along his vision and the pain pounding through his abused body. With a cry of pain, Jack slowly lifted his head and managed to half open his swollen eyes. When he saw Daniel holding him, murmuring words of comfort to him he relaxed into the embrace with a contented smile. 

He murmured, "I love you Daniel... I... love you... always will." 

Daniel, crying his eyes out, whispered, "Don't die Jack! Don't leave me alone... I love you, I need you."

Tears rolled down on Jack's face mixing with the blood covering his face and he murmured again, "I... can't. Love... you Daniel, " his voice cracking on the last syllable of his lover's name. Heart pounding in his chest, Daniel tenderly kissed his dying lover as the older man closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure into the kiss... and sighed his last breath. 

Gathering Jack to him Daniel wept... and heard men burst out into tears. He looked up and noticed that several sex slaves were crying around him - deeply affected by O'Neill's death and his pain. He noticed too that some of them radiating anger were glaring at Halii, who was ill at ease. 

Halii suddenly said, "I didn't want this. You know that I treat my Hataa very well. I didn't order my guards to beat that man to death."

Daniel shook his head, "No you didn't, but you are responsible of their actions! You killed Jack! You killed my lover!"

A sex slave added angrily, "And you didn't even try to stop your guards before it was too late!"

Others nodded in agreement. 

Halii began to panic - fearing to lose his sex slaves 'affection' as he heard many call him murderer and others saying, 'I don't want to touch him again!' and 'he's not going to make love to me again!'... And knew he had to do something to calm them, to regain their affection. Suddenly he had an idea to soothe down his sex slaves and said to Daniel, "I'm deeply sorry for what happened to your lover. My guards will be punished for this. As for me, I'm going to punish myself by depriving myself of one of my sex slaves - you, Daniel. I'll let you go back to your world - where you can bury your lover among his family." He glanced at a group of his sex slaves and with relief saw them nod in approval. "I'm not a bad man," he added sincerely. "I hate violence and I didn't want O'Neill to be killed. It was a tragic accident... I'm really sorry."

Daniel lifted Jack's limp body in his arms and said, "I want to leave as soon as possible."

Halii nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Once in front of the Stargate, Daniel thought that he couldn't return to the SGC... yet. He had to find a way to bring Jack back alive. Finding a Goa'uld sarcophagus was possible - he knew places where to find one but he couldn't fight Jaffa alone. No, he had to find another way... He suddenly thought about the Nox... the Nox who had resuscitated the team months ago after Apophis' guards had killed all four of them.

He nodded and smiled. [Yes, the Nox... they will save Jack, bring him back to me...]

He looked at the guard standing behind him, holding Jack's body in his arms, and entered the coordinates for the planet of the Nox. Then, once the event horizon had appeared, he took his lover's cooling form in his arms again and headed towards it.

* * *

On the planet of the Nox

Daniel opened his eyes and grinned when he felt the man he was spooned against move. Jack was waking. He laughed, his heart overflowing with joy - his lover was alive again, thanks to the Nox. He turned Jack's front towards him and found the colonel's arms surrounding him. O'Neill moaned sleepily and half opened his eyes as Daniel placed his own arms around the man he loved with amazing passion. Daniel playfully kissed Jack's nose, trying to get him to wake up, but the other man groaned and buried his head into his pillow.

Daniel smiled and then licked and nibbled his lover's earlobe making the colonel groan again. Hearing loud snores Daniel decided to slide his hand downward... and closed his fingers around his partner's morning erection. Then he began to stroke Jack the way he liked to be stroked. First the shaft, then the crown, and, finally, his testicles. The stimulation was too much, and O'Neill writhed in delirious pleasure as Daniel's hand around his blood-engorged member exerted just the right amount of pressure in just the right rhythm. The colonel hands clenched at the mattress recklessly and after a few moments, he moaned, "Oh God! Oooooh God! It's so good! Oh Danieeeeee!"

Suddenly with a hoarse, choking cry, O'Neill gave in to the orgasm that rushed over him, every nerve in his body concentrated on that precise spot of his anatomy. When it was over, he felt boneless, and was content to remain still as Daniel moved his lover on top of him. He kissed his partner's forehead.

"Good morning Jack!"

O'Neill opened one eye and mumbled, "I was sure that you and I would meet in heaven Daniel."

Daniel smiled. "Halii didn't kill me Jack. I'm not dead and thus in heaven - nor you. Well, you were dead but the Nox brought you back. Again."

Puzzled, O'Neill blinked twice. Daniel immediately started to tell him what had happened after his death. Then the colonel grinned happily and kissed his lover devouringly.

Parting, Daniel said, "I'm going to ask to the Nox to contact the Asgard so that they contact the SGC to tell the general you and I are here and fine. Sam and Teal'c will be here soon."

O'Neill nodded. "Good! Carter and Teal'c miss me. I'm impatient to get back to Earth." He frowned and added worriedly, "Once there we will have to act like before Daniel, as friends, and not as lovers. I don't want to end my career with a dishonorable discharge!" 

Daniel nodded too. "Me neither Jack! Then we'll be lovers at home - yours, I think. You don't have close neighbors. Mine are quite indiscreet and rumors could lead to your discharge."

"Okay... you're right, we have to be prudent." He kissed his lovers lips hungrily nibbled them playfully and continued, "Now that you have pleased me, let me please you with my talented tongue... first a little foreplay, then blowjob and then a rimming..." 

O'Neill moved his mouth away from Daniel's and began kissing his way up the other man's jaw line, stopping at his earlobe to nibble and tease with his tongue, then down his neck, giving it a gentle little nip with his teeth, making the moaning man yelp momentarily.

"Barbarian!"

Daniel then emitted a shocked gasp as Jack's mouth closed around his right nipple. Teeth gently tugged on the sensitive nub, and the young man instinctively thrust his hips forward in response. Strong hands held him steady as his nipple was feasted on, Daniel's breathing quickened as his arousal grew. His hands came up to hold his lover's graying head as the latter switched to the other nipple, lavishing an equal amount of attention on it.

One hand on either side of Daniel's semi-erect cock, O'Neill began stroking up and down, alternating gentle caresses with fast, almost rough movements until he knew Daniel was close to orgasm, then he squeezed firmly at the base, easing the urgent need for release. Not paying attention to his frustrated groan, the colonel licked his partner's member from base to tip. Tasting the musky scent that was uniquely Daniel. His tongue rolled over the top lapping up the salty- bitter liquid from the slit. Lips barely parted, he took the throbbing penis into his mouth, teeth grazing gently over the purple head, fully surrounding it. He rose a bit and then sucked, pulling the straining erection all the way all the way in to Daniel's testicles. The other man's hips jerked up in pleasure and surprise. Jack held them firmly, massaging the smooth hipbones. He deep throated the red and swollen shaft for a long moment, making his lover moan and writhe, and then he released the member with a loud slurp, eliciting a sound of loss from Daniel.

"Could you delay telling the Nox to contact the Asgard? I'd like to have a week of mind-blowing sex before going home!"

Daniel chuckled. "Of course!"

"Do you think the Nox will mind this?"

"They built this house for us, Jack--and it is distant from the village. We won't disturb any of them."

"Perfect!" O'Neill said as he began to move Daniel onto his hands and knees. 

THE END


End file.
